


Secret Love

by BoysInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysInLove/pseuds/BoysInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has feelings for Jackson, and Jackson feels the same. One problem, confessing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could it always be like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please note that this is a old fic, it's my first... I'm mostly use to using FanFiction.net, so if anything is confusing I'm totally sorry. I'm tried to read every little helping tip, so hopefully I didn't do something I wasn't suppose too.
> 
> Also, this is a multi-chapter story, as soon as I figure out how to add the next 6 chapters I have written, I will. Please stick around for more chapters; I myself know for sure my writing isn't too strong at the beginning, but as the story goes on, I get better. PROMISE.

Stiles stood on his porch as his friend Scott left his house. At almost the exact second Scott reached the corner, Stiles turned and walked inside, picked up his phone and dialed Jackson's number. When Jackson picked up, Stiles stumbled for words.

"H-hey, you should umm… come over."

"I'm kind of busy Stiles, whatever your need I'm sure it can wait. "

"Well, just come over whenever you have some time, please."

 

Then Stiles hung up, didn't wait for a reply just hung up. Stiles didn't know how he was going to tell his fellow lacrosse teammate, that he was deeply longing for him. He only knew that he was going to tell him, and he was going to make this exactly how he wanted it. He walks from the counter, to his room, sits on his bed, and decides it might be in his best interest to clean his room. He wanted everything that happened when Jackson arrived to be perfect.

Later that night around about 9:30, Jackson pulls into Stiles's drive way, he noticed Stiles father, the Sheriff, must be working a late shift. He wondered if maybe Stiles just needed someone to hang out with, and Scott might have been busy with Allison. Stiles and Jackson were not nearly as close as Scott and Stiles, but they were able to hang out and have a decent time.

Jackson gets out his car and walks to the door, debates if he should knock, and settles on just walking in. He walks straight to Stiles room, where he finds him laying in bed totally naked.

"WOAH." Jackson says.

Stiles flips off the bed to the opposite side.

Jackson's rounds the corner of the door; he begins to think about what he just seen. Stiles had more of a package then UPS. He shook the thought from his mind, wondering where it had even come from.

Stiles calls from inside the room, "You can come in now, I didn't think you were going to show, that's why I wasn't prepared for company."

Jackson turns the corner, and is in shock that he is focusing very hard on Stiles body. When Stiles realizes, he just smiles slightly, not enough for Jackson to notice, but he must have because Jackson was turning very red.

Stiles offers Jackson a drink, which he refuses. He sits on Stiles bed, feeling slightly dizzy from the recent event. They both sit on Stiles bed for about 20 minutes until, Jackson looks at Stiles, and they say in sync with each other, "I need to tell you something." Jackson immediately tells Stiles to go first, and so he does.

"I, umm… Well, I've been thinking about you a lot, and I can't really explain it, but I just really just want to kiss you right now." Stiles stops, to see Jackson's reaction.

Jackson turns slightly redder in his face, and his neck and chest begin to become red as well. They sit for a long quiet time until Jackson leans forward, and touched stiles cheek, pulls him closer, and then in that moment, they are kissing. They were making out very messy, they stayed like this for another minute or so. When Jackson pulled back, Stiles then took control, he let his tongue dominate Jackson's mouth, and he pushed Jackson onto his back. He then straddled, Jackson's lap, not breaking his grip one time. He started to feel Jackson getting hard, Jackson's dick felt a lot bigger then Stiles had expected.

Stiles lets go of his grip on stiles lips, looks down at him, and asks "So what did you need to tell me?"

Jackson looks him in the eyes and says "The exact same thing." Then they go back to kissing. Stiles began to un-button Jackson's shirt, feeling Jackson's rock hard abs under his fingers. Stiles takes hold of Jackson's nipple and begins to rub it, making Jackson moan softly. Jackson then flips Stiles onto his back, and begins taking Stiles shirt off. Stiles body, making his cock twitch slightly. Stiles started to become harder than he was before. Jackson then started to un-do Stiles belt, he unzips his pants, and to his surprise, Stiles had not put boxers on, just his pants. Stiles being commando, sent Jackson into overdrive, he pulled Stiles' pants down to his knees, and takes Stiles cock into his mouth, on his way back up.

Stiles moaned, Jackson begins to work the tip of Stiles cock, feeling the warm pre-cum on his tongue. Then lowers his mouth down to Stiles balls and takes one in his mouth.

Jackson had never done this before, but he knew what he would want, so that's what he was going to give to Stiles.

Stiles could feel his orgasm beginning to immerge, and was trying to keep it down. Jackson then takes Stiles's cock back in his mouth and tries to take it all in, it was much too big, and Jackson begins to gag. Stiles takes a fist full of Jackson's golden hair, and pushes his head all the way down to the base of his cock. Jackson gags and the feeling made Stiles loses control, he releases Jackson's head, and cums deep into Jackson's mouth. To his surprise Jackson swallows.

Jackson climbs up to Stiles mouth, and begins to kiss him. Stiles could taste himself in Jackson's mouth. He loved it, and then pushes Jackson over onto the bed, and takes off Jackson's pants. He flips Jackson on to his stomach, and begins to rim Jackson's asshole, while he squirms around, and moans in what Stiles hoped was pleasure.

"Fuck" Jackson said.

Stiles lifts his head, and smiles slightly. "Oh you like this, huh?" Stiles goes back to rimming while Jackson moans and grunts, at the feeling.

"Just fuck me Stiles, please. I want you, all of you. Just fuck… me." Jackson says while his breathing becomes erratic, and not knowing what he was really saying.

Stiles, stoped what he is doing, and stands up, walking over to his night stand and grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube. He had no idea how long the stuff had been in there, and hoped they were still good. He walks back to Jackson, who is still lying on his stomach, with fist full of blanket. Stiles run his finger nail down Jackson's lower back, and feels Jackson twitch at the feeling.

He then takes the condom out the wrapper, and begins to roll it down his shaft. He lubes up one of his fingers, and slowly pushes it into Jackson's opening. Jackson moans deeply, and starts to buck his hips into the bed. Stiles was pushing in and out, in a slow rhythm. He then inserts another finger, and loosens Jackson until he feels Jackson begin to relax a bit. He takes his cock in his hands, and lubes it up, and pushes in slowly.

Jackson feels Stiles's short pubes, touching his ass, then feels Stiles pull out and slam back in very hard and fast. Jackson almost screams from the pain, and the pleasure. Stiles begins to push in a fast rhythm. Stiles reaches his hand around and take Jackson's cock in his fist, and begins to jerk him off, in the exact same rhythm as his pounding. Jackson is in pure ecstasy, and begins to buck his hips, more than before. Stiles feels Jackson's balls, rise up a bit, then flips Jackson over, and take his cock into his mouth. Jackson releases into Stiles mouth.

Stiles takes the condom off and jerks himself off, until he cums on Jackson's chest. Stiles lays down next to Jackson, and kisses him deeply, biting Jackson's bottom lip, and slowly moves to his cheek bone and begins to suck it softly, moving down more to his neck, and Jackson's body shutters. Stiles looks up at Jackson and is positive that he wants this to happen more often, and he wants Jackson forever.

"So, Jacks, umm… Want to go shower?"

"I think that would be in both of ours best interest." Says Jackson with a sly smile, that made Stiles heart explode; mushroom cloud style.

"Well, then let's get to it." Stiles said placing a kiss on Jackson's lips.  



	2. Rough Day, Happy Ending

Stiles stands at his front door, it's around 11:30 and his dad should be coming home. He kisses Jackson goodbye, and then watches him walk to his car. Waits for him to pull out the drive, and then turns around and shuts the door behind him. He walks to his room, and cleans up a little bit, and goes to sleep.

Jackson's alarm rings, and he slaps it quiet. He rolls over and realizes his body, is sore. He just smiles and walks to the bathroom. This is where Jackson becomes the boy almost everyone knows. He first walks to the toilet to take his (and he thinks everyone's) morning piss. Walks to his sink, and stares in the mirror for what seemed like forever to him. Washed his face, and brushed his teeth, styled his hair. And right before he walks out, he looks and the mirror, and fakes his gorgeous sly smile.

This is what he has done, every morning since 6th grade. Has never changed, well actually he thinks for a while it did change. Instead of fixing his hair, he would masturbate. He giggles a little, and walks to his closet. Grabs whatever he sees that matches first, and gets dressed, grabs his car keys, and walks down stairs. No, need to tell anyone bye, that would be a waste of time.

He walks to the car, and gets in. Puts the key in the ignition, and turns it. Slowly the car purred alive. He pulls out and drives to school. On his way there thinking about stiles the whole time, about what they did, about that shower, he didn't even realize he was smiling so much until a car pulled him back to reality. He turns the corner, and parks in the parking lot, not to close to school, but not far away. He never really knew why he park like this. He never understood, why if he couldn't find a spot within those boundaries, he would most likely park on the street. It just seemed right. He walks into to school, being greeted by many strangers with familiar faces. He was probably the most popular guy in Beacon Hills.

He really just wished, he was mediocre like most teens in high school, but with him trying to cover up his feelings with Lydia. He always seemed to be in the spotlight. She was the hottest girl in school, he didn't know how she was going to take it when he broke up with her for a guy. But he figured he wouldn't care either way.

He likes Lydia, she was really fun to be around when she wasn't around anyone else, but she was very shallow, and always cared what people thought. She has long curly strawberry blonde hair, beautiful green eyes. She has large titties, with a skinny but fit body, and a round ass. She wears revealing clothes, with very high heeled pumps.

Jackson sits in his next two classes, thinking about going to gym, getting to see Stiles, and being with him for an hour.

The bell has rung, and Stiles is on his way across the high school campus, to the gym. He is slightly nervous about seeing Jackson, and thinks he is going to talk to Danny, and maybe try to get some advice. Advice on how to tell Jackson, whom is Danny's best friend, that he would really like to be more than fuck buddies. He wants to see him every day, and wants to be there for him, and to love him unconditionally, forever. (Corny, I know.)

He snaps back to reality, when Coach Finstock yells across the gym "Stilinski, get to the locker room. " Stiles walks to his locker, walking past Danny and Jackson. Jackson, smiles, and Danny turns around to see Stiles walking away. He gives an eyebrow up at Jackson, and Jackson just shakes his head, hoping Danny doesn't say anything.

Stiles, meets Scott at their lockers, they are right next to each other, on the far end of the room. Scott doesn't pay much attention to the way Stiles is red and smiling. He just jumps to asking if they were going to hang out after school.

Stiles mutters "That he has plans to do finish his Chemistry project with Danny."

Scott replied "Oh, well maybe he might try to blow you with his faggy mouth."

Stiles looks at Scott, with an upset look on his face. Then he snapped at Scott before he even realized.

"I cannot believe you would say something like that, what is so different about gays from hetros?" says Stiles.

"Woah, dude, I didn't realize you were so supportive of gays, I'm sorry. Friends?" Scott responds with a seriously fake apologetic look.

Stiles just shakes his head, in a "you're stupid kind of way", and walks to Danny who is standing alone right outside the locker room. Stiles pats Danny on the back, and says

"Hey"

"Oh, what's up Stiles?"

"Nothing I kind of wanted to ask you something… I figure you've had more experience with guys then I have. So, how do I tell a guy that I want to be with him forever?"

"Umm... what? You aren't even... "Just answer the question Danny, just answer the question." Stiles with a crooked smile. "Honestly Stiles, I've never had the chance to feel that way about anyone. But I'm glad you feel that way about that special... guy, you're a wonderful person, just be yourself I guess. That's really all you can do, is be honest, and be yourself. I'm sure Jackson's going to be okay with you telling him that, I seen the way you guys looked at each other." Danny says with a wink.

Stiles gets a surprise look on his face, and says louder than expected, "OMG, how could you tell! You have me sitting here, like an effin idiot, trying my hardest to cover it without saying his name, and you knew!" Stiles elbows Danny in the ribs.

"Well, just tell him and be honest, I'm sure he will be willing to date you once he comes out, or figures himself out..."

Gym begins and ends, with minimal contact with Jackson, they had been assigned different teams in the practice game. So they didn't really talk. Stiles goes to the changing room, changes and walks to his next class. This is the last period of the day to day, so he's pretty happy to be going home in just an hour. He stops by Jackson's locker, and slips a note in the little slot.

Hey babe, come by tonight, I want to see you.

-XOXO, Stiles (Oh, how cliche...)

As he walks from Jackson's locker, to his class right up the hall. He sees Danny talking to Jackson, and Jackson seems kind of upset, and Then, he sets eyes on Stiles, and walks over to him and says

"I don't understand why you though it was okay to tell Danny! I could have told him myself, and I'll be at your house at 7. Hopefully I don't kill you!"

Stiles looks at Danny, and Danny just shrugs his shoulders. Stiles had no intentions on Danny telling Jackson, he thought maybe Danny wanted Jackson for himself. He didn't picture Danny being quite so smug, sly... rude.

Stiles decides he is just going to skip 4th period, and go home. He walks out the back door, and walks straight to his car. When he got home, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, maybe take a shower that always relaxed him.

Once he gets home, he does just that. He go straight to his bathroom, and turns on the radio, strips down naked, and hops in. He lies on the floor of his bathtub, and lets the hot water tingle on his body. He finds himself, becoming very turned on, and starts to rub his nipple. He moves his hands over his slightly muscular body, and finally reaches his cock. He begins to tug on his cock, using a lot of force. He feel his body becoming ridged, as he rubs his nipple and cock, he cums. The cum is released with such force it lands on his chest and face, in thick ropes. He bites down on his lip, realizing the cum is within tongues reach, and he licks it off. (I honestly don't know...)

He closes his eyes, and finds himself slipping into a dream, but he still feels awake. In his dreams, he sees him and Jackson with two kids, a nice little house. He begins to feel his heart racing, and can feel the heat in his face. He never felt quite so happy before. Then he falls asleep contently; he wakes up in his bed, and doesn't remember ever getting out of the shower. He's still naked, he looks at the clock, 6:55. Jackson would be over any minute and Stiles still had to prepare himself, and his room.

Then he hears the doorbell, walks to the door, and Jackson's right there. Jackson leans in and kisses Stiles.


	3. Shocked & Surprised

Stiles was shocked by the sudden touch of their lips. He expected Jackson to come in, and just beat the hell out of him. But no, instead he was getting a kiss, and passionate kiss, a kiss that had meaning behind it. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Danny was going to talk to you." Says Stiles, while leaning in to peck Jacksons lips.

"It's fine, I don't really care, should make walking into school with you on my arm, easy to do."

"You're going to come out for me?" Stiles was very shocked, he didn't expect a guy to ever come out to be with him.

"Yes, I'm going to do more, I'm going to show this old town, that We're gay, and we're in LOVE! Yes, after one night, but there is so much more behind it..." Jackson leans into kiss Stiles. Stiles pulls away.

"I don't want you to rush, what if you are just a little confused, maybe flustered, I'm flattered but, what if… You aren't ready?"

"Well, do you feel like I love you? Or, better question, Do you feel like you might love me?"

"There could be a chance, but I mean…" Stiles starts playing with Jackson's zipper. "Maybe, if we could run a test in my room, I could answer."

"Better, let's go to the woods."

"I'm not really too fond, of the woods. Good sir. "

"Well, how about we just stay here, and have fun then, anything you want." Jackson kisses Stiles, and they stay locked together, as they walk down the hall to Stiles's room. Stiles begins to tug at Jackson's shirt, brushing across, those abs that he loved so much. Jackson lifts up his arms, and while Stiles throws the shirt across the room, he takes hold of Jackson's left nipple in his mouth. Licking, and nibbling on it. Jackson moans lightly, and then begins to take off Stile's button up over shirt, then tugs up his undershirt.

With bare skin touching, the friction builds faster, and hotter. Jackson, sucks on Stiles neck, and moves down to the collar bone, they bite and lick each other. Jackson reaches his hand down, to grab Stiles cock. Stiles grunts, and starts to rub his cock against Jackson's hand, once it was as hard as a rock. Jackson got down on his knees, and unbuttoned Stiles jeans. Bites on Stiles cock through his underwear.

"Just fucking suck it, stop teasing!"

Jackson, bites on it a little more, then pulls down Stiles's boxers. Stiles's cock springs up into Jackson's face. He can see the shininess from pre-cum. He takes the cock into his mouth, and begins to lick on the bottom of the head. Stiles's head falls back, and he pushes his hips forward. Jackson, rubs his cock in his own hand. Thinking it felt amazing even through his jeans. Stiles places his hand in Jackson's hair, and pushes his mouth down, until Jackson began to gag. Then he let Jackson come back up. Jackson took one of Stile's balls into his mouth, and began to suck softly. He was jerking Stiles's cock pretty fast, and felt it start to twitch. Jackson takes Stiles's cock back into his mouth, and swallowed every drop of cum, he could get out of Stile's cock. Stiles was moaning and his leg twitched. Jackson knew that meant he had down his job wonderfully, because any orgasm that makes you twitch like that is a damn good one. Stiles looked down at Jackson, and called him up with his pointer finger. Jackson stood, and Stiles immediately took his head, and they were making out again, moving towards the bed. Stiles could taste himself, in Jackson's mouth, and found that to be quite amazing. Stiles pushed Jackson onto the bed, and fell on top of him. Stiles moved down to Jackson's chest, placing kisses, all over. He bites on to Jackson's nipple, and then continues his trail down to his pants button.

He could clearly see Jackson's cock, and began to unbutton his pants quicker. He wanted Jackson in his mouth, he wanted to taste his skin. He wanted to feel the heat, and wanted to feel his pubes on his nose. He pulled Jackson's pants down, and took his cock in his mouth. He loved that he decided to go commando this time, which means he had it in mind, that they were going to have sex. He liked the fact, that Jackson wanted the sex, but it also makes him scared that's all it might be. He began to work, Jackson's head, while rubbing his hand down his shaft. Jackson seemed to really like this, because he began to moan. Then, Stiles forced his mouth down, all the way down Jackson's cock, finally reaching Jackson's pubes. He went back up, and went straight back down, feeling Jackson's hips start to buck. He removed the cock from his mouth, and took hold of his balls. He sucked on them for a while, feeling them beginning to swell. He took hold of Jackson cock again, and moved his hand up to Jackson's nipple. He sucked and twisted, and Jackson start to moan, so loud it was close to a muffled scream. He kept going, and then like a canon, Jackson shot his load, straight to the back of Stile's mouth. Stiles swallowed, and then rubbed the rest out and licked it all off.

Stiles looked up to see, that Jackson did actually, scream he screamed right into a pillow. He stood up, and climb on to Jackson's lap in a straddle, he leans down and looks Jackson right in the eyes.

"I do love you, I've had sex with a few people, and no one ever makes me have this happy feeling in my gut. No one ever made me desire to touch them, and kiss them. No one has ever made me feel as happy, and safe as you. I love you Stiles."

Stiles moves his head down, and kisses Jackson. Stiles bites Jackson's lower lip, and then Jackson asks Stiles "Can I fuck you this time?"

"Well, yeah! I'm not doing the work all the time!"

Jackson leans off the bed slightly, and reaches into Stiles night stand. Stiles had bought a new box of condoms, and new lube. He smiled, for some reason this makes him very happy. He stood up, and told Stiles to lay on his stomach. Stiles did as he was told, and Jackson got down on to his knees. He began to rim Stiles, he stuck his tongue, into Stiles's asshole, and then began to eat around greedily. He bit Stiles's ass cheeks, and licked his hole. He could hear muffled moans escaping Stiles's mouth. He licked his finger, and slowly pushed it in, he started with a slow pase, then slowly picked up speed. He inserts another finger, and Stiles moans out in pleasure. He works Stiles's asshole, until he feels it loosen slightly. He Stands again, opens the condom, and slowly begins to roll it down his shaft, he lubes it up. He places the head of his cock to Stiles's asshole, and pushes in very slow. Stiles's hole was extremely tight, and he could feel the pressure. Stiles's moaned, when Jackson finally reached his base. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in. Coming out a little more each time, until he had his full cock out and he pushed it back in with a lot of force. Stile's screamed at the pleasure, and continued to moan softly. Jackson began to pump faster, and could feel himself reaching his climax. He continued to push in and out. He pulled his cock out, and took the condom off, just in time, to cum on Stiles back, in thick ropes. He bent over, and licked it off his back. Stiles, seemed to really like him doing this, because he moaned. Jackson flipped Stiles over, and began to kiss Stiles.

Stiles could taste Jackson in their kiss. They kissed and bite on each others lips. They stay in this odd cuddle until they drift to sleep.

When Stiles woke up it was 4 in the morning, he looked to his right, and his boyfriend. Where they boyfriends he thought, he didn't know. He looked at him and smiled, his dad must have came home by now. They he thought, what if his dad had came into his room, when he got home. His dad knew he was gay (apart from almost everyone else), and the one rule was NO BOYS ALLOWED IN HIS ROOM. Which he thought was funny, since he only told his dad. But if he did, then Stiles's would be in some shit, when his dad woke up.

Stiles laid his head, on Jackson's arm, and Jackson rolled over. He opened his eyes, and smiled at Stiles, then went back to sleep. Stiles had never felt this happy. He could feel butterflies in his stomach; he could feel himself smiling uncontrollably. He loved this, and he wanted to wake up like this, next to Jackson for the rest of his life. Then he placed a kiss on Jackson's now chest, closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was back asleep.

Stiles picked up his head from his pillow, it was 8:30. Jackson wasn't in the bed, but was sitting at Stiles's computer desk. Stiles smiled, and says "Good morning babe." Jackson turns around in the chair, and says "Good morning." Jackson says with a wink. Jackson stands up and walks over to Stiles, leans down and kisses Stiles.

Stiles says "So, umm is my dad home?"

"Yeah, he came in here earlier, and I told him, I was sorry that I stayed the night. He just said it was okay, and that if it had to be a boy, he was happy it was me."

"Oh look at you charming my dad! Well, at least that means, we could do this more often."

"I'm looking forward to it, I could stay with you forever." Jackson leans back down, and kisses Stiles again. When he pulls away he says "I love you Stiles, I really fucking love you." Than kisses Stiles again, this time a bit more passionate then before.

Stiles sits up to get out of bed. He realizes he is still naked, so he walks over to his dresser, grabbing his green four leaf clover boxers, and smiles a bit, because he was indeed very lucky. He was lucky to be able to call Jackson his boyfriend. Since He knew that's what they are now.

Jackson and Stiles got dressed, and began to leave for school. They were late, but they wanted to go, because they wanted to show everyone, they were together. They pulled up to the school parking lot, and there was plenty people outside, enough to get people talking. So Jackson parked, and walked to Stiles side of the car, he opened the door, and when Stiles stepped out, he placed a kiss right on Jackson's lips. They could feel the eyes on them, and soon enough, they heard the phones going off all around school. They didn't care though, they wanted this. They didn't leave each other's sides until Jackson dropped Stiles off at his class, giving him a kiss, right in the door way. Everyone in the class, gawked, and made sounds, but no one said anything. Stiles walked in and sat in his seat. Winking at Jackson, before he walked down the hall too his class.


	4. Hanging With Friends.

When the final bell rung, Jackson met up with Stiles, at the front of school. He had a plan, he was going to make sure just about everyone seen them. He wanted this not to just be the talk of the school, but he wanted it to be the talk of the town. While they stood on the highest step of the school, Jackson looked at Stiles, and whispered in his ear.

"Be ready to kiss me like we were in your bedroom."

Stiles gave him and eyebrow up, and smiled. Jackson looked out at the crowd of people, and raised his voice quite loud, and said to everyone. "ATTENTION! As most of you most likely already know, from the recent events earlier. Stiles and I are officially a couple, and I'm gay!" Jackson turned to Stiles, and he caressed his cheek, leaned in, and they began to kiss. You could hear, some "awes" from the crowd, and not many people showed looks of disgust. Jackson was just glad that he didn't have to hide, who he loved, or who he was.

Jackson grabbed Stiles hand, and they walked to his car. When they got to the car, there was a note, under the windshield wiper. Jackson grabbed the note, and opened Stiles's door. He walked to his side and stepped in. Opened the note and it read…

I'm so proud of you guys, tell Stiles he needs to call me, and

I can't believe he didn't tell me he was gay.

-Scott M.

"What's it say?" asked Stiles.

"It's a note from Scott, He says you need to call him, don't worry though. He said he's proud of us."

Stiles, picked up his phone, and scrolled through his almost non-existent contacts, till he reached Scott's number. The phone began to rang, and he thought, maybe he should have waited for Scott to have time to get home. Before he could hang up, Scott answered, "Hey, dude. Before you say anything, I just want to tell you I'm sorry, for ANYTHING I've ever said badly about gay people. Especially what I told you the in the locker room, the other day."

"Its fine, I've already gotten over that, and I'm just glad you took this well. I mean for the longest time the only two people that knew, where my dad, and Danny. So, yeah, you can only imagine how much I wanted you to know."

"Well, I do now, and I'm totally fine with it. You can even still sleep in my bed when you stay over." Scott said with a laugh.

"Well, that's good, because if I had to sleep on your floor, I would never stay over."

"What are you doing tonight? Are, you going to be with Jackson? You do know that even though you have a boyfriend, you can't forget about your BEST friend."

"Yes, I'll be with Jackson tonight. Do you and Allison, what to come hang out, we don't really have anything planned."

"I'm sure she would, she was EXTREMELY happy, that my best friend was gay, cause now she has a shopping buddy."

Stiles laughed and replied "Well, we will be at my house, so just come over. Knock, I don't want you to see anything, I'm sure you aren't ready for."

"Trust me, I'm knocking! I might ring the doorbell too, just in case you guys don't hear the knocking."

"Alright, see you later then."

"Later."

Scott hung up, and Stiles looks at Jackson with a smile, "We have a little company tonight, let's have some fun before." Stiles, winks at Jackson, and the car speeds up a little. Within about 5 minutes, they were pulling into Stiles driveway.

Jackson's straddling Stiles lap, rubbing the head of his cock, on Stiles shaft. The feeling is becoming something short of unbearable, and Stiles moans out "So close." Jackson moves down, and takes Stiles cock into his mouth, he begins to move his mouth, up and down, feeling the pressure building up. Stiles's is just about to cum, when the doorbell rings. He cum deep into Jackson's mouth, and then looks at Jackson. They rush to put their clothes on, and hurry to the front door. Stiles turns the door knob, and Scott and Allison, stand there. They giggle, and Jackson asks "What's so funny, we have been standing out here for 10 minutes, we knocked, and you guys didn't come. Or at least you guys didn't come to the door." Scott says with a wink.

Allison looks at Jackson and says "You should turn your shirt around, it's a little backwards."

Stiles tells the young couple to sit on the sofa, while he and Jackson, go to his room to clean up some. They all share a laugh, and the boys walk down the hall, to Stiles's room.

"Wow that was kind of embarrassing in a way." Jackson says.

"I don't really think so, I walked in on them two one time, wasn't the best thing. Let's just say Allison is quite kinky."

"Well, makes me feel slightly better. Do I smell like sex? I can smell the sex, I'm not sure if it's the room or me."

"I don't know, come here, we can find out."

Jackson walks over to Stiles, as if he was walking on a runway. Stiles, just laughs and grabs the small of Jackson's back, and pull their bodies together. They kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth biting lips. They kissed like this for a few moments, and then Stiles pulls back, "I don't think you smell like sex. You smell like my boyfriend."

They turn and walk out the room. Down the hall, they can hear Scott and Allison, laughing about something. When they turn the corner, the laughing stops immediately. The boys being suspicious ask what the couple was laughing about.

Allison looks up and says with a smile, "Just thinking about when you walked in on us. I can honestly say I've never done that to him again. He begs but, I just can't."

"Oh, so you aren't as kinky as Stiles said?"

"No, I'm pretty kinky, but I'm not kinky enough to rim him again. I'll leave that to someone else."

"I can see why he begs for you to do it again." Jackson says, smiling towards Stiles.

"Okay, let's not talk about this. We should talk about what's for dinner?" said Scott.

"Let's go out some place." Says Stiles.

"We can go to, that new little burger place." Pitched Allison.

"How's the food?" all three boys responded.

"I'm not sure; I've heard its pretty good, never know unless you try." She says with a beautiful smile.

"Well, then let's get to it, you guys can just ride with us, no need for two cars. Unless y'all have other plans, then by all means take Jackson's car" Scott says with a smile, and adds, "Actually take his car, because we might have other plans" winking towards Allison. She turns slightly red, and leans over to kiss him.

They all tell each other good bye, and walk to the cars. Jackson, opens Stiles door as normal, and before the he steps in kisses Jackson. Jackson walks to his side of the car, and steps in, turns the key, and drives away.

"So, what should we do, night is still pretty young." Jackson says to Stiles while grapping his hand.

"I don't know, what do you normally do, on a Friday night?"

"Either I get drunk, or I get high. But, I didn't think you did either of those."

"Me, the adderall addict doesn't get high. You really are funny aren't you."

"Well, adderall isn't like weed, it feels totally different you know…"

"I do, I've smoked weed before. 9th grade year, that's almost all me and Scott ever did. I stopped because I just never had the time to do it, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again."

"Well, I mean it's whatever you want to do babe, your choice."

"It really doesn't matter, whatever we do, will be perfect, because I'll be with you all night." Stiles, leans over the center console and kisses Jackson on the cheek.

"Well which is it, are we drinking, or getting high?"

"Let's get high, sex is better."

"Like you had sex in 9th grade when you smoked…" Jackson said with a laugh.

"Maybe not sex, but I did have a hand you know!" Stiles says in a silly defensive voice.

"Whatever, I'll have to stop by my house first. This might be a little odd, since I have not seen them all day, and I'm sure they have gotten the news. Actually, this should be quite fun!"

"Well, got to face it sometime, why not now? That way if they make you mad, you can just smoke it away."

"You sound like a pot head, stop."

"Umm, we are going to your house to get weed, so I'd assume we were both pot heads…"

Jackson looks at Stiles, and just shakes his head, "You know what I meant!"

"Of course I do baby, but it doesn't matter." Stiles says with a smile.

Jackson pulls into his driveway, takes a few deep breathes, and give Stiles a kiss before getting out the car, and walking to his front door. He turns the knob and walks in.

Stiles, starts to feel worried, almost instantly. He hadn't thought anything would go wrong, but as soon, as they weren't side by side, he felt the anxious feeling in his stomach. He hoped that Jackson's parents wouldn't say anything. He wanted Jackson to come outside, and have a huge smile on his face. He wanted his boyfriend, to be happy. He wanted him to be accepted, and loved by not just him, but by his family. He knew that Jackson's family, wasn't the most down to Earth people, they thought they could basically just wave around a dollar, and get what they wanted. In a way Stiles, felt glad that Jackson was adopted, because that meant, he wasn't like the rest of his family. Stiles, was staring at the front door, and then it opened. Jackson walked out, he didn't look upset, Stiles hoped he wasn't.

Jackson opened the car door, and sat down. When the door, shut all the way, Jackson looked at Stiles, and says, "Went fine! They didn't say a word!"

Stiles looked at Jackson and says "I'm not too sure that's a good thing, but don't worry about it. You can just stay at my house tonight. Or forever."

Jackson and Stiles walk down the hall to Stiles room. They open the door, and begin to laugh. Neither boy knew exactly what for, but they didn't care.

Stiles pushed Jackson down onto his bed, and fell on top of him. He slipped his hand behind Jackson's head, he began to kiss him, and then moved to Jackson's ear. He licked, and breathed on it, Jackson shuddered. Stiles moved lower, down to the collar bone, he sucked there for a while, when he took his mouth away, he was please with the hickey he had left. He kissed his way down Jackson's stomach, and stopped right before the button on Jackson's jeans. He looked up, and then began to un-button and un-zip the jeans. Commando again, Stiles thought to himself. Jackson's cock flew up as he pulled down the jeans, and Stiles wrapped his lips around it immediately.

Stiles, licked all over Jackson's cock. He was in his own world, he licked, and sucked. He rubbed, and squeezed, he was doing all he could to make his boyfriend feel wonderful. Stiles moved down, and took hold of Jackson's balls. He sucked them into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around them.

Jackson moaned, and bucked his hips, a bit. Stiles picked up his pace; he started to rub Jackson's cock faster, and licked and sucked his balls, with a light motion. He could feel Jackson, reaching his point, and took the cock in his mouth again. He swirled his tongue over the slit, and tasted the pre-cum. He pushed down, all the way to the base of Jackson's cock, and came back up. On his way back up flicking his tongue all over. When he reached the head again, Jackson cam, he was cuming so much, that Stiles, moved his mouth to swallow, he shot cum on Stiles, face.

Stiles moved his body up on Jackson's, he moved up to his mouth and, bit on Jackson's bottom lip, he kissed him, and pushed his tongue in. Jackson seemed to be letting Stiles do whatever. Stiles, kissed him, and then moved to his ear, and whispered, "I love you baby." He rested his head down on Jackson's shoulder, and they drifted to sleep.


	5. Fun In The Shower

Jackson wakes up, it's almost 8 o'clock. He rolls over; to find Stiles is not beside him. He sluggishly gets out of bed, and lumbers towards the door, and walks down the hall, to the kitchen. He thinks to himself, "Stiles would obviously be in the kitchen." When he turns into the kitchen, he spots Stiles, sitting at the mini island. Stiles turns around, and gives Jackson a smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Stiles says getting up.

Jackson walks forward, and places his hands on the small of Stiles's back. He pulls Stiles closer to his body, in a full embrace. Jackson, places a kiss on Stiles's forehead.

"Good morning, baby." Jackson says, placing another kiss on Stiles, but this time on his lips.

"Do you want some breakfast? Eggs and m- bacon, or me... Your choice."

"No thinks, I'm not really hungry when I wake up. I could use you though; I'll always want you."

"Well, it's early, and I'm afraid that I might not be able to stay awake, after."

"We should wait till later anyway, be awake, and by that time, we will want it even more."

Jackson walks to the counter, to finish what he assumed, was Sheriff Stilinski's left over coffee. He pours the cold brew, into a mug, and walks to the island again. He takes the stool next to Stiles, and moves it to the other side. He sits and begins to fix his coffee. Four spoons of sugar, and a splash of creamer. He takes a sip, and even though it is not hot, he can feel it surge through his body. He looks at Stiles, who is just staring at him. He says, "So, how long has your dad known, you were gay?"

"Well, I was in my room, after school one day and well... He was supposed to be t work, but he came home early, and like I said, I was in my room, and he walked in. I was sitting at my computer desk, and I was on the computer, watching porn... Gay porn, and at the time, where my desk, was from the door, you could have seen the screen. So he walked in, and seen what was on the screen, obviously. Anyway, he kind of screamed in shock... I umm, just continued to finish, and then I walked to the living room, where he was sitting. He just kind of said it, when I walked in, he looked at me smiled, and said "its fine, I'm not angry, I just wish you could have done this when you were ready, not like this. OH! I also, want to tell you that, your mom always wanted gay son; she would be very happy, ecstatic actually." Then he walked over to me, gave me a hug, and we both started crying."

"Oh, wow. Obviously better than mine, well I don't know actually."

"It doesn't really matter, as long as we are out now. From that part on, whatever happens is happening for a reason. We just have to keep that in mind."

"I love you." Jackson leans over the island, and tries to kiss Stiles's cheek, but he's just out of his reach.

"Com'on you can do it, just a little bit more…" Stiles says with a smile.

Jackson leans for just slightly, and Stile's decides to just meet him half way. He wanted Jackson's lips on his. He wanted them on more than his lips; he wanted his lips on his neck, stomach, nipples, and probably the best thing, his cock.

"Later, we will have to fuck if you keep kissing me." Stiles spits out.

"Well, don't you think, that is probably my intention?"

"Well, if it is, you are making wonderful progress." Stiles winks.

"Well, let's do something today, to take our minds off tonight."

"Like what?"

"Let's hang out with Scott and Allison."

"If they are alive, they were supposed to have like hardcore porn sex last night remember?"

"Right, but I'm sure they will be fine."

"Let's call later."

Stiles picks up his phone and dials Scott, after three rings it goes to voicemail. He tries Allison, no answer as well.

"Well, they aren't answering, let's just be us together tonight." Stiles, says walking to the spot next to Jackson.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Jackson says with his sly smirk.

"Oh, you know what we will do. I'm just going to make you wait. I'm going to wait till you're begging for it." Stiles, smiles at Jackson, and winks.

"You really are evil, you do know this right?" Jackson replies, placing his hand, right before the crotch, of Stiles's pants.

"Don't touch; I said you'll be begging."

"And, if I don't? What if I play this game too, and just don't beg… I mean, two can play the game."

"But, why would you want to do that?"

"Because, I can." Jackson says, kissing Stiles cheek.

"Well, then you don't have to beg, but you still have to wait."

"I don't want to wait!" Jackson said, like a little kid.

"Oh, well."

Jackson leaves to go to the store, and in that time… Stiles decided to take a shower. He brings himself or the room, second door on the right. He walks in, turns on the light, and vent. He turns the shower on, making it almost as hot, as it would become.

He walks over to the little shelf, and hits the play button on his iHome. The music begins to play immediately, "Lisztomania" by Phoenix. He turns back to his shower, and pulls his t-shirt up over his torso, stopping noticing a hicky on his left side. He chuckled, and took it off the rest of the way. He unbuttons his pants, and slides them down, thumbing hitting his soft cock on the way down. He slips down his boxers and steps into the shower.

He is doing his normal routine, when he hears Jackson, walk into the bathroom. He didn't speak, just began taking off his clothes, and then he was pressed against Stiles's back. Stiles could feel Jackson's soft cock, pressed against, the crack of his butt. He grinded on it a bit, and then turned around, to kiss Jackson. It was a long passionate kiss, the water ran down their faces, and the heat was over powering. Stiles, and Jackson, hadn't even noticed that they had become slightly hard. Stiles grabs Jackson's cock, and begins to rub it, Jackson, does the same to Stiles. They began kissing again, feeling their bodies, becoming rigid, to each other.

Jackson gets down, on his knees, and takes Stiles's cock, into his mouth. He begins to work it, up and down. Swirling his tongue, around the head on his way up, He slowly worked in rubbing Stiles's cock at the same time. Stiles, was in total ecstasy. Jackson just kept going.

"Holy shit, almost there!" Stiles yelled out.

Jackson, picked up his pace, he began to suck harder, and rub faster. He ran his tongue on the bottom of Stiles's cock. Making, him reach his climax. Stiles's shot his load deep into Jackson's mouth. His load was too big, so Jackson took Stiles's cock out his mouth. Stiles's continued to cum, on his face.

Stile's slid down into a sitting position. He hadn't even had time to think, his body was on edge, and he wanted more.

"I love you." Jackson said, placing a kiss on Stiles's forehead.

"I love you more." Stiles's said standing up, to kiss Jackson.

Stiles's turns off the shower, and they both step out.

"Again, right now." Stiles's says.

"Okay, let's see what you can bring to the party!" Jackson says with a laugh.


	6. Put On A SHIRT!

Stiles walks out the bathroom, Jackson's hand in his, both still naked. They walk into Stiles's room, and Jackson lets go of Stiles hand, he lays on the bed, Stiles locks the door and walks toward Jackson. He climbs up next to him, and takes Jackson's mouth to his. Stiles's doesn't let go until he realizes Jackson, can't breathe. Instead of moving from Jackson completely, he just moves down, to his jaw line. He nibbles and bites around his neck, and sucks for a moment. Jackson makes little noises, letting Stiles know he should just get on with it, but he remembers telling Jackson he was going to beg, so he was going to go as slow as possible. He moves down to Jackson's nipples, taking one in his mouth, the other in his hand, and playing with them, he could feel Jackson's cock brushing against his leg. He continues rubbing Jackson's nipples but begins to kiss down his torso, until he's right above Jackson's now completely hard cock. He kisses the head, and then goes back to Jackson's mouth, Jackson tries to move his head, but Stiles grabbed it, and begin to forcefully kiss him. Stiles lets go, and says "I told you, you would have to beg…"

Jackson gives him the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could, and says "But, you've already gotten what you wanted."

"Have I? I don't remember you begging." Stiles says with a smirk.

Jackson gives him another look, and leans forward to kiss Stiles, he then flips Stiles over, and begins to play with his nipples. He follows exactly what Stile's had done to him, he begins to kiss down Stiles smooth torso, until he reaches right above his hard cock, and kisses the head. He looks up, and says "Well, I'm not going to beg, neither am I going to continue, so guess we should just get dressed."

"B-b-but." Stiles mumbles

"B-b-but nothing, it's not happening." Jackson says smiling an evil grin.

"But, baby…"

"Nope." Jackson says laughing.

Jackson gets up walks to his bag on the floor, and begins putting on his briefs. Stiles jumps off the bed, and run up behind him, and kisses his neck, then turns him around. He kisses his lips for a moment, and then falls to his knees. He pulls down Jackson's briefs, and takes Jackson's cock in his mouth; he begins to pump it, while sucking on the head. He hears Jackson make a slight moaning sound, and he just continues, now flicking his tongue on the bottom of the head. He feels Jackson, begin to quiver slightly, and he just keeps it up. He stops, and directs Jackson towards the bed, Jackson lies down and Stiles begins again. He reaches up with his free hand, and begins to rub Jackson's nipple.

Jackson moans again, and tries to say something, but he's so caught up in the ecstasy his voice just cracks. Stiles giggles and the feeling makes Jackson shake. Stiles knows this means Jackson's is about to cum, so he picks up his paste, making sure to match the nipple play with his mouths tempo. Jackson's hips begin to buck, and then he cum deep into Stiles's mouth, Stile's swallows and continues to suck, until he feels Jackson, try to push him off. "St-st-op, I can't…" Jackson stutters.

Stiles stops, and looks up into Jackson's blue eyes, and smiles. He couldn't believe that he was his. He climbed onto the bed, and Jackson took him in his arms, they lied in this embrace until morning. Jackson wakes up first, and Stiles is still laying in his arms, he kisses him on the forehead, and snuggles against him more, eventually falling back asleep. He wakes up later, from Stiles kissing him. He opens his eyes, and looks directly into Stiles, he felt his heart flutter.

"Good morning baby." Stiles says.

"Morning." Jackson replies, kissing Stiles again.

"Well, don't you think you should get up, I don't want to just stay around the house, and have sex. We should actually go out and do something…"

"Sure, but can I lay here for a minute, or do I have to get up now…" Jackson says with those puppy-dog eyes.

"Making those eyes, you can lay there for as long as you need." Stiles says while giggling.

Jackson leans forward and kisses Stiles, then lays back down.

"Give me 5 minutes, and I'll get out of bed." Jackson says.

"Why 5 minutes?" Stiles ask.

Jackson looks down, and Stiles just pats him on his leg, and laughs.

"You take care of that, I'll go start the coffee." Stiles says with a wink.

"I'm not taking care of it, but as long as you're in here he isn't going down." Jackson says laughing.

Stiles turns and walks out the door. Jackson sits up, rubs his eyes, and realizes it's only nine. He think about what time it must have been when he woke up the first time. He stands up, and walks to the bathroom, right up the hall. While in there, he uses the bathroom, which he knew was going to be a challenge while hard, but he had no choice. He then walks to the sink, and washes his hands, splashes some water on his face, and dries it off. He then begins to brush his teeth, then walks back to the room, he pulls on some shorts, and looks at the clock. It was nine o'five, and Stiles yelled from the kitchen, "Your five minutes is up mister, come in here!" So Jackson walks to the kitchen, the coffee had just started to brew, and the smell hit him as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"No shirt not service…" Stiles said smirking.

"Seriously, you'd rather see this body in a shirt?" Jackson says with a wink.

"Umm, no need to be cocky, and the pun is not intended."

"Well, that's not what you normally say…"

"Because normally I would love to look at your body, my father is home, and will be waking up soon, I'd rather not be turned on when he gets up." Stiles says kissing Jackson.

"FINE!" Jackson turns and stomps towards the room.

"No need to be a 5 year old!" Stiles laughs.

"No need for me to wear a shirt either!" Jackson says trying to sound serious.

"Well, oh well!"

Jackson walks out the room, wearing a shirt so tight it looks like it could have been for a younger sibling.

"Why this shirt?" Stiles says.

"Why a shirt?" Jackson says laughing.

"Whatever, coffee should almost be finished."

"Thank you, why did you make the coffee though if you don't drink it? Jackson asks.

"Because you drink it and I thought I should be nice, and fix coffee for my boyfriend." Stiles says giggling.

"Well that's very thoughtful, I wish you would have thought it was nice for my not to wear a shirt." Jackson says with a smirk.

"OMG! Just take off the damn shirt!" Stiles yells.

"THANK YOU!" Jackson pulls the shirt over his head, and Stiles watches as his muscles, tense, and then loosen up again.

"Well that was amazing."

"What was?" Jackson, begins pouring his coffee.

"The way your muscles tense up like that."

"Like what? Sexy?"

"There you go being cocky again!" Stiles says walking up behind Jackson, and hugging him around his waist. He rests his head on his shoulder.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm being honest." Jackson says turning around.

Jackson kisses Stiles nose, he didn't know what it was about his nose, but he thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Well, there is no need to say what we already know, therefore you are being cocky."

"I think someone is jealous of my body, or intimidated."

"Am not! I just don't think you have to talk about it when we already know, your body was sent down from the gods." Stiles says kissing Jackson's nose.

"Well, then I won't, or maybe I will… I don't know."

"Whatever!" Stiles says, walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen, Jackson follows, sitting next to Stiles.

"Well, what did you have planned for today, well it's Sunday, so we can just do something simple, like a picnic in the woods."

"Isn't that suppose to be in a park?" Jackson says with a smile.

"I suppose, but I want it to be in the woods, it's calming and private there."

"You mean you want to fuck in the woods."

"No! I want to be alone, with just you, we can just cuddle, and eat and have fun." Stiles says defensively.

"Sure, but since you said you didn't want to have sex in the woods, we aren't going too." Jackson says, tickling Stiles.

Stiles gasps out, "Omg, stop." Still laughing he says, " I'm not to worried about me wanting sex as much as you, I'm trying to make our relationship, a little less about our amazing sex."

Stiles parks his blue Jeep next to a small tree in front of the old Hale house. The family hadn't lived there since the fire, mostly because the only person who had survived was Derek Hale, and after the fire he moved from Beacon Hills, only to return a few times. He didn't think anyone would bother his car, so he and Jackson jumped out, and grabbed the blanket, and picnic basket. As Stiles goes to shut the bottom latched door, someone yells from the house "This is private property!" He looked up and to his amazement, stood Derek Hale.

Derek walks over to Stiles, "You can't be here, you two need to leave."

Stiles looks over at Jackson and then back at Derek, "Look we just want to sit here and have a picnic, can you just let us stay here?"

"Umm, no. Like I said PRIVATE property, leave or I'm calling the Sheriff."

"Oh, you're going to call my father? How old are you Derek?" Stiles says with a smirk.

"Put your stuff back in your shit of a Jeep, and leave with you little boyfriend." Derek says motioning for them to go back toward the road.

"Jackson, come here, and bring everything with you, Mr. Derek here would like for us to leave."

Jackson walks over to the two men, and puts everything back in the Jeep.

"Well, isn't he a cutey?" Says Jackson to Stiles.

"I was thinking the same thing, maybe we should put him in the car too." Stiles says kissing Jackson.

"Seriously, you guys need to leave, now."

"Aww, sure you don't want to join the party?" Jackson says

"Yeah you could make some friends, and start all over." Stiles says.

"If I was to start over, why would I begin with two high-school boys?" Derek says with an evil glare.

"Because we're hot." Stiles and Jackson say together.

"Yeah, well I don't like guys, and if I did, I'd like them a little more mature." Derek says, with a wink. Then he turns around and goes back in the old house.

"Are we going to leave?" Jackson asks.

"Well yeah, he said we had to go…"

"You where playing asshole, so I didn't know if you were going to go full rebel…" Jackson says turning towards the car.

"Not yet, but we'll get it there." Stiles says getting in the car. He looks over at Jackson and they kiss.


	7. Bonding.

"We will go out to eat, and postpone the picnic till later." Stile's says, turning around the jeep.

"That's fine, where to?" Jackson replies.

"Ughhh, I'm not sure, I didn't think about that yet…"

"Well, how about that new pizza place in town?"

"I've heard they're pretty good, we'll try there then."

"So, what are we getting?" Stiles's asked, while reaching across the table to grab Jackson's hand.

"I'm fine with the normal pepperoni." Jackson says with a shrug.

"Are you sure, you don't sound too sure…"

"I'm positive, unless you want something different, then we can change it." Jackson squeezes Stile's hand slightly, hoping he would just go with the pepperoni.

"Okay, no it's fine, we can just get pepperoni, I don't care really. As we both know, I'll eat anything." Stile's decides to move to the other side the table.

"Why are you moving?"

"I didn't think it was very boyfriend of me to sit on the opposite side of the table. Unless you want me to, cause then WHATEVER! I'll sit over there." Stiles says with a sassy tone.

"NO, it's better over here, you know, because I'm right here. Maybe that's why it's a little hot also…" Jackson says, looking up into Stile's eyes. Stile's leans forward and kisses him.

"Well, guess it's time to bring the temperature up more." Stile's says sitting down. He places his hand on Jackson's thigh, and slowly begins moving up.

"Totally going to turn it up, if you keep doing that, aren't we suppose to be taking a break from sex."

"Yeah, but we are in public, I don't think we are going to have sex here, so I might as well tease, you know… For next time."

"Oh thanks for the blue balls, very boyfriendy of you. Quite thoughtful." Jackson says, grapping Stile's whole crotch.

"Ahem. You boys ready to take your order, or you wanna use the backroom." The waitress asks, with a smile.

"Could we?" Stiles asks.

"I would let, but I don't think my boss would be too happy."

"Aww shit, well… We'll just take a large pepperoni, and two drinks."

"It'll be right up!" The waitress winks at Jackson.

"What the hell was that? Like she didn't know we where dating… Ugh, women." Stiles says with a giggle.

"I don't think she was winking because of my amazing body, I think she was winking, because she thinks we are going to go home a fuck." Jackson leans forward for another kiss. Stile's backs away, and continues. "I don't think you will, I'd really like to see how blue I can make your perfect little balls." Stiles begins laughing.

"Oh okay then, once again, two can play… Go back on your side, and I'm going to sleep on the sofa tonight, or better yet, I might actually go home." Jackson makes the thinking face, "Yeah home it is."

"NO! You can't go home, it's not allowed. I will not let it happen, remember the sheriff is on my side, you have no escape."

"Oh right, I don't what I was thinking…" Jackson giggles a bit then throws a napkin at Stiles.

"I'm perfect that's why."

"Now who's being cocky mister?" Jackson laughs.

"Still you, you are always more cocky, Mister "Maybe that's why it's so hot". Yeah, I caught that!" Stiles tries to reach for Jackson's hand, but he moves it before he can get to it.

"Nope, no contact."

"Seriously… Not even your hand, how am I supposed to live? You are going to kill me…"

"As are you, with the leg rubbing, and the kissing." Jackson says, putting his hand back where it was.

"I was joking, we don't need to have sex, but we can still touch, and SLEEP together." Stiles figured if his dad didn't care, why not take advantage.

"Pizza is served! Hope you guys enjoy, and also enjoy your festivities when you get home." The waitress walked off with a wink.

"Ouu, she's all in our business, to bad she doesn't know it's not going to happen."

"Just eat, so we can leave!" Jackson blurts out.

"Why in a rush?" Stiles says laughing.

"Yeah, so we can go home and shower… then SLEEP." Jackson says winking.

"Seriously, I don't want the relationship to seem like we are just fuck buddies."

Jackson interrupts, "Fuck buddies, don't have dinner, or hold hands, or even stay the night…"

"Why do you know so much about fuck buddies? HUH!" Stiles ask trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"I have a gay friend; I mean I had to make sure…"

"DANNY IS- WAS YOUR fuck buddy!"

"Yeah, why would he not, like he's hot, I'm hot, it was fun. It only happened like twice." Jackson laughs awkwardly.

"Hmm, I guess."

"You've never thought about having sex with Scott?"

"No, not really, he isn't much for gays, as you can tell, he's coming around, but I couldn't exactly lay the moves on him."

"Lay? The moves…" Jackson laughs

"Yeah, you are in a relationship with a nerd. Lay the moves." Stiles says before biting into his pizza.

"Whatever, let's just eat." Jackson picks up his pizza, and takes a bite.

After about 20 minutes, both boys could barely move. They had eating the entire pizza, and drunken two pitchers of root beer.

"I'll go pay, meet you at the car." Jackson says getting up.

"I was going to pay…" Stiles says getting up.

"Its fine, I'll pay." Jackson says, pushing Stiles back down onto the chair.

"Whatever, I'll go get the car."

Walking to get the car, Stiles gets a call from Scott. He answers, and at first he just hears breathing, normally when Scott calls he says hello as soon as Stiles presses the answer button.

"Hello? Scott?"

"S-Stiles, umm… Allison says she thinks me and you need to talk. She says, she thinks you might be upset about me taking a while to get use to you and Jackson. She wants to know if it's okay if we come over. Oh with Lydia, she's excited about seeing you two together; I thought she would take it hard since they dated… But no, she's like a little kid on Christmas right now, like frantic about seeing you guys."

"Ugh.. Yeah, I guess, we don't really have anything planned for tonight… I don't see why not; tell Lydia, she has to calm down before I'll let her in though. Oh, and give us like 30 minutes, we're at the new pizza place in town, about to leave. Oh I see Jackson coming now, just come in like always, we won't be doing anything. If you still have your key you can go now, but if Lydia's freaking out when we get there, I'm putting her outside."

"Okay, see you soon."

Stiles hangs up, and couldn't help but to have a huge smile on his face. He really wants Scott to still be there for him. Scott had always been Stiles's best friend. He was there all his life, forever together. Most people even called them the Inseparable Duo, Scott always thought that was "kidish", but Stiles loved it.

"Who was that?" Jackson asks, noticing the smile. "Scott called huh?"

"YES! They are coming over, oh and Lydia!" Stiles says hugging Jackson around the waist.

"Why her…" Jackson says, pouting.

"Oh hush; it was like a year ago, she's happy for us. Scott said she's really excited to see us being a couple!" Stiles says letting go of Jackson's waist and fumbling to get the keys out his pocket.

"Well get in; we have company coming!"

Jackson laughs, and walks to the passenger side. He climbs in and says "You know, I like to drive, we're going to take my car next time."

"Okay!"

Jackson loved when Stiles got excited; he always had this glow to his face. He could brighten up anyone's mood, just by smiling. Jackson, always wondered what the reason was that Stiles always seemed so happy, like he didn't have a problem in the world. Jackson reached over and took Stile's free hand.

"I love you Stiles." Jackson could feel the smile on his face, but he could also feel the tears running from his eyes.

Stiles looks up, eyes wide open. "I love you too baby." Stiles didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it, he normally had to say it first. Jackson finally said it first, this was huge for Stiles.

"You s-said it first, you told me you loved me, first." Stiles squeezed Jackson's hand.

Jackson was trying to stop the tears, but he was so happy. He didn't think it was possible for a teenager to feel this happy. He wiped the tears from his face, "I just thought it was right, I really do love you Stiles."

"I know you do, even though you never said it first, I still know you do." Stiles says with a smile.

"Well looks like we should get presentable for our guest, which are pulling into the drive way now."

"Right, he has a key you know." Stiles says laughing a bit.

"I didn't nice to know, he can walk in at anytime. Who knows he might see something he likes." Jackson says unbuckling his seat belt.

Stiles gets out and waits on the side the car for Jackson. As soon as Jackson walked up, Stiles reached out, and hugged him, and kissed. This time Jackson could feel the passion behind it, He could feel the emotion, and he started to get teary again. Stiles could feel Jackson's body becoming tense, and pulled back. "What's wrong? Should I tell them to go?"

"No, you and Scott need to talk."

Stile's takes Jackson's hand, and they walk to the door. They stop before walking in, and calm down. "You prepared for Lydia?"

"As I'll ever be." Jackson says, kissing Stiles again.

Stiles opens the door, still holding Jackson's hand. They walk inside an as soon as Lydia spots them holding hands, she begins to smile, not just any smile, but a kid on Christmas smile. Eyes wide open, smile from ear to ear, she looked really happy.

"OMG, you guys really are! This is perfect! I've always wanted to have a gay friend, now I have two! Well, I guess, I don't know what we three are yet, but I mean I'm down for a shopping with both of you! OMG, this is just perfect!"

"Okay, calm down girl! CALM. We will have to work on the over excitement before we think about going out in public together with you." Stiles says with a laugh, Allison joins in.

"Hey Scott." Jackson says, with a smile. He was trying to seem a friendly as possible; he just wants Stiles to still have Scott. He couldn't stand the thought of not having Danny; he figured it was the same for the Inseparable Duo.

"Hey." Scott says flatly, not much emotion behind it.

"Well, I think you three can stay in here, Scott and I will go talk in my room, BE GOOD!" Stiles says with a giggle.

Scott gets up and looks at Stiles. Stiles knows this means he feels awkward, shy to be more exact. He's been around Scott long enough to know, what means what. He also knows this talk is going to end good, but still weird at the same time. Him and Scott never have many bonding moments, and when they do it's normally a little strange feeling. Stiles makes way to his room and Scott is right behind him.

Stiles walks in, and sits on the bed, motions for Scott to take a seat in the computer chair.

"So… What's up?" Stiles says looking at his befriend, whom is looking back at him.

"I just don't want you to be upset, I just don't like it, and well it's not that I don't like it… I just need time; I just want you to give me time. I'm totally okay with it, it's just different, and I need time. I've never really seen the interaction between to guys. You know I'm okay with gays, I like Danny, and I've never had any reason not to be okay with them, I've just never seen it, so it's new, I just don't want you to think, I don't support you guys. You're my best friend Stiles, one day when you get married, still want to be in the wedding, granted by then I'll probably be okay with it, but now, I just need time. I'll love you forever, and that will never change, but my thoughts will, I'll make sure they change, just because you've always been my friend, and I don't want that to change. The Inseparable Duo right? I want it to stay that way forever."

Scott didn't realize as he was talking he dropped his eyes down; he was no longer looking at Stiles but his shoes instead. Stiles hadn't made a sound, but when he looked up, it was written all over his face. Stile's was crying, Scott got up, and walked over to his friend, he sat down next to him.

"Are you okay Stiles?" Scott could feel the tears beginning to build up. Stiles just shook his head, and then he turned and began hugging Scott. Scott leaned back awkwardly; he didn't know what to do. He and Stiles never had a moment like this; he just leaned into the hug, and embraced it. He let Stile's just cry, he wasn't sure what he was crying for, or why so much, but he was going to let him do it.

Stiles began to calm down, and looked up into Scott's eyes, "I love you Scott, You can take as long as you need, to get whatever right in your head. I just want you to be okay with it, completely okay with it." Stiles stopped and let a few more tears run down his face. "I don't care how long it takes, I'll even hold off my wedding until you are okay with it. You are my best friend, and that will never change."

Scott took a deep breath, and leaned forward and hugged his best friend with feeling this time. He could feel the love in between them, not the kind of love like he was use to feeling between him and Allison, but a love he wasn't sure of. It was the first time he'd ever felt it, but he knew Stiles was more than a friend, but he was a brother, and he couldn't let them have time for him to get it right. He knew he should have been okay with it already, and he was. He realized that, a brother wouldn't, or shouldn't need time to be okay with his brother's boyfriend, he should just be okay with it.

Stiles pulled out the embrace, and looked up. He laughed then said "This is the first time we've ever hugged, like ever."

Scott laughed and pulled Stiles closer, "Well, it's the first time I've ever gave you a brothers kiss as well." Scott kissed Stiles on the forehead, "I love you, and I'm okay with it. This little moment made me realize, that you are more than a friend to me Stiles, you are my brother. I can't judge you, or have a problem with you and Jackson's relationship, I just have to be okay with it, and I am. You weren't too happy when Allison and I got together, but you just accepted it. Like I am."

"This is great! That means we can like group date! Totally going bowling! Group date!"

"Well you changed emotion fast, gosh."

"I'm a fast moving person!" Stiles said with a big smile.

"Should we go back in the front, so they don't think we are killing each other?"

"Yeah, that seems like a good choice."

Stiles opens the door, and gestures to Scott "Ladies first!" Scott nudged past him, with a laugh.

"You guys have a good talk?" All three say at the same time with a laugh from the coincidence.

"Yeah, it was great." Scott says looking over at Stiles.

"We had our first brotherly kiss, and hug just now. We actually bonded, we both cried." Stiles said with a smile.

"Back off Scott!" Jackson says with a wink.

"Trust he's all yours I have Allison."

"And I have my by myself!" Lydia says with a loud laugh.

"Well we should get going it's late." Scott says leaning in to kiss Allison.

"Yeah, you guys should leave; I want to have bonding time with my man before bed." Stiles says with a laugh.

"Oh, okay… LET'S GO!" Scott jumps up towards the door, everyone chuckles.

"Not like that! Well maybe, but probably not!" Jackson says.

"Well, we are going to go anyway, you guys have fun." Allison says, kissing both boys on the cheek.

"What she said, and I'm really happy for you guys, and seriously call me if you ever want to go shopping." Lydia says laughing, and hugging both Stiles and Jackson, at the same time.

"Group HUG!" Stiles yells, and he can feel Scott and Allison join in.

"Okay now get the hell out!" Stiles says with a laugh.

Jackson takes Stiles by the waist, and they watch as the group, gets in the car, and drives away.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jackson says with a wink.

"No sex, until morning… I am way too tired, to do anything, and if you wait till morning, we might be able to actually do more than blow each other."

"Ouu that sounds like loads of fun, pun intended." Jackson says walking towards Stiles room, while taking off his shirt.

"We're sleeping naked huh?"

"Well yeah!" Jackson says, pulling off his briefs, as Stiles walks into the room.

Stiles stops and stares at Jackson body, he'd never seen anything more beautiful. He began to take off his shirt, when Jackson walked up behind him, and began to do it for him. Once Jackson got down to the briefs, he pulled them down very slowly, positioning his hands, so that they would glide down the side of Stiles's cock.

"No, we have to go to sleep. Please baby"

"Shouldn't I be asking you please?" Jackson whispers into his ear, and then begins to nibble there for a moment. Stiles moans a little.

"No you should just get in the bed."

"Fine, in the bed it is." Jackson says, pushing Stiles on the bed. He climbs on top of him, and leans down, right about Stile's face. He leans forward and they kiss like they did outside the car. They stop and then continue again, Jackson pulls back, and climbs off of Stiles. He lays down next to Stiles and takes him into his arms. They lay like this for awhile, before they both drift off, in the comfort of each other.


End file.
